Traditionally, it is common to use relational database management systems (RDB) to manage biometric data. Such relational database management systems are not designed specifically for biometric data and often impose unnecessary data query procedures in biometric data queries and matching requests. Such unnecessary procedures create unnecessary overhead, thereby slowing the data queries and requests.